


Stay

by HyphyManatee



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Abuse, Carl Gallagher - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Shameless, carl gallagher x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 21:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16860703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyphyManatee/pseuds/HyphyManatee
Summary: Carl notices that his girlfriend, Y/N, is covered in bruises and he wants to know who did it to her.





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Language, mild violence, drugs, guns, fluff, abuse
> 
> Word Count: 1,967

You threw on a red, long-sleeved shirt, despite the fact that it was almost 90 degrees outside. Your arms were so bruised, covered in purple and yellow and blue, you couldn’t get out of this one with some pitiful excuse, it’s obvious someone had done this to you.

Ever since your parents passed away in that horrible car crash, your brother, Johnny, seemed to take all of his anger and grief out on you. There was no escaping since he was now your legal guardian and acted like a fucking angel around everyone. No one knew how violent and psychotic he actually was. 

You finished applying the foundation on your neck, completely covering those bruises. You’d become quite skilled at using makeup. You checked yourself out one last time in the mirror, making sure you looked as normal as possible. 

You made your way downstairs quietly. Johnny was passed out on the couch with a bottle of rum. You shook your head and gave him the middle finger before making your way to the kitchen and quietly shoving an apple in your bag. You slipped out the back door and sighed in relief. You always felt relaxed once you were finally out of your house and away from Johnny.

You munched on your apple as you walked to the high school. Sophomore year was kicking your ass. You tossed the apple core aside and pulled out a cigarette as you sat across the street from the school and waited for Carl, as you did every morning. 

“Wassup girl?” Carl said as he approached you. You rolled your eyes, annoyed with his gangster front. You still stood up and kissed him regardless.

“Morning.” You smiled sweetly. You flicked your cigarette to the side and linked your arm through his as you both walked towards the school. 

Despite the fact that Carl acted like he was black, the whole school seemed to admire and respect the two of you, with Carl fresh out of juvie and everyone knowing your history. Carl sold guns in the schools’ bathroom and you ran the drugs. You weren’t even seniors but you ran the school, especially with Nick following the two of you around. Nobody fucked with you.

You sighed and blew bubbles with your gum as you listened to your teacher lecture you on about the dangers of sex. The bell finally rang and you got up as quickly as possible. You went to your usual spot behind the dumpsters and Carl headed to the bathroom. You spent your usual thirty minutes making money, selling drugs and guns. Afterwards, you met up in the cafeteria to sit in the corner and eat lunch together. Alone.

“Fuck yes, I love pizza.” You said as you shoved a slice in your mouth happily. Carl chuckled at you. 

“Never seen a girl pig out like you do and still look so damn sexy.” He said playfully. You gave him the finger and giggled along with him. 

You finally finished scarfing down your food and brought your Sprite to your mouth, chugging almost half the can. What you hadn’t realized was that your sleeve fell slightly, revealing your bruises to Carl.

He grabbed your arm and pulled it to him. “Carl stop!” You yelled but he was stronger than you. He yanked your sleeve up and his eyes widened at the sight. “Carl…”

He didn’t look at you as he reached for your other sleeve, pulling it up and revealing the same bruises. He pulled the neck of your shirt down slightly, just enough to reveal the bruises on your chest. 

You watched as he clenched his jaw, trying to hold back tears as his eyes watered. “Carl-”

“Who did this to you?” He asked quietly. You could tell he was trying to keep his cool. You tried to speak but nothing came out of your mouth. “Who fucking did this to you?!” He yelled as he stood up, throwing his tray across the room, causing the rest of the school to look in your direction. 

Tears began to pour down your face and Carl sighed. He extended a hand out to you, “Come here, Y/N…” He said softly. You took his hand and kept your head down as he led you out of the cafeteria and to a private area behind the school.

He took your face between his hands and looked into your crying eyes. “Baby…who did this to you?” He asked, trying to stay calm. 

You were sick of hiding it. You loved Carl so much. He was the only one you could talk to about anything. The sadness you’d been feeling for ages overwhelmed you as you pulled him close and sobbed into his shoulder. “Johnny…It was…It was Johnny…” You sobbed.

Carl held you tightly as you let out all of your emotions. Once you were done, you pulled away and looked up at him nervously. His eyes were filled with rage and you knew he was about to do something stupid.

“I love you.” He told you before kissing you deeply. He looked you in the eyes once more and started running off in the direction of your house.

“Carl! No!” You yelled as you tried to run after him. 

“Where’s he goin’?!” Nick asked as he came out the back door of the school. 

“Nick, we have to get him right now or he’s going to jail forever!” You cried, taking off down the street after your boyfriend. “Carl!!” You yelled but he didn’t stop. Nick was bigger and got tired easily, but luckily he had his bike and was able to keep up with you. 

You had lost sight of Carl but finally made it to your house. You ran up the steps and slammed the door open to see Carl standing over Johnny with a gun pointed at his head. 

Johnny’s face was bleeding and you knew Carl had pistol-whipped him to wake him up. “Take it easy, little man!” Johnny pleaded.

“Shut the fuck up!” Carl yelled, bringing the pistol to his face once again. 

“Carl! Please!” You cried. “Please, don’t kill him! I can’t lose you. I need you!” You begged him. “If you kill him, they’ll take you away…” 

Carl’s breathing was heavy as he held Johnny by the collar of his shirt. He finally looked up to meet your eyes. Your face was red and soaked in tears. His expression softened at the sight of you.

“Come on, Carl…You don’t need to spend the rest of your life locked up for this piece of shit.” Nick said as he walked slowly towards him. “Give me the gun.”

Carl snarled and pistol-whipped Johnny once again. “Y/N, go get your shit. You’re not living here anymore.” Carl told you as he kept his eyes on Johnny, letting him fall to the floor but keeping the gun to his head. 

You ran upstairs and grabbed a large bag, shoving all of your belongings in it as fast as you could. You didn’t have much. Most of it you sold or Johnny broke. 

You zipped up your bag and ran back downstairs. Johnny didn’t know where Carl lived. It wouldn’t be hard for him to figure out but the Gallaghers were tough and you knew you’d be safe there.

Carl walked over to you, still pointing the gun at Johnny. “You ever lay a fucking hand on her again, I’ll leave you dead in the gutter, asshole!” Carl said before the three of you stepped outside and ran away from the house quickly.

After you had made it a few blocks away you slowed down to breathe. Once you caught your breath, you looked over at Carl. He smiled at you and you smiled back. “I love you…” You told him.

“I love you too.” He replied. “Come on, let’s get you to my house.”

Once you finally reached the Gallagher household, you felt nervous. You had been here a million times and you loved them all but you still felt as though you were intruding, knowing what they all dealt with on a daily basis.

“Fiona!” Carl yelled once you were inside. Nick was already living here by Carl’s demand. You felt bad that you were going to occupy more space. However, they would have lost the house if it wasn’t for Carl, so technically he could do what he wanted.

“She’s not here,” Lip said as he emerged from the kitchen in a grey tank top and checkered boxers, drinking a beer. “What’s up?”

“Y/N is staying with us now. Thought I’d let you guys know.” Carl responded.

“Any particular reason?” Lip said nonchalantly as he leaned against the wall and sipped his beer.

“She just is.” Carl spat and grabbed your hand, pulling you up the stairs. Lip shrugged his shoulders and walked back into the kitchen, not caring about the situation in the slightest.

Carl still chose to live in the room he shared with his brothers but he worked frantically on clearing out a drawer and some closet space for you.

“Carl…” You began.

“Is this enough space?” He asked as he looked around the room, “I can make more room.” He went back to clear out another drawer.

“Carl!” You said, grabbing his shoulder and turning him to face you. “You don’t have to do all this. It’s okay. I don’t have to stay here, I don’t need to take up space…”

“Bullshit. You’re staying and you don’t get to say no.” He said as he looked into your deep, Y/E/C eyes. You looked down slightly, unsure of how to feel about everything. “I’m never going to let anything bad happen to you. You’re safe here okay?” He reassured you. You offered him a small smile and leaned in to hug him, burying your face in his neck.

“What’s going on?” Fiona’s voice startled you as she walked into the room. “She’s living here now?” Her voice sounded concerned and confused, but not cold.

“She’s got nowhere to go. No one else to stay with.” Carl said. 

“What about your brother Johnny?” Fiona asked, turning to look at you. You bowed your head and bit your lip, not wanting to talk about it.

“She’s not going back there!” Carl snapped. 

“Why?! What happened?!” Fiona asked. Her voice still wasn’t mean, but there was no way she was going to leave the situation alone. She wanted answers.

“It’s none of your business!” Carl responded.

“Carl! It’s fine…” You said softly, clutching the sleeves of your shirt tightly. Carl fell silent and you stepped forward. Your eyes remained on the floor as you slowly rolled up your sleeves, revealing the purple and yellow bruises that littered your arms.

Fiona took in the sight and sighed. She was good at staying calm in these situations. “Come here,” She said, pulling you into a tight embrace. You wrapped your arms around her and took in her scent. Something about her was so relaxing. You always wished you could have traded Johnny to have her as a big sister. “You stay as long as you need okay?” She told you, rocking you from side to side. 

She eventually released you and looked back and forth between you and Carl. She offered a small smile before turning to leave the room. Carl went to close the door but Fiona quickly turned and stopped him. “No closed doors.” She smiled at him, slamming it back against the wall and winking at her little brother.

Carl sighed and rolled his eyes. “Whatever. Not like she’s home all the time.” He grinned at you. 

He walked over and took your face between his hands, kissing you deeply and pushing you back so that you both fell onto the bed, giggling softly.


End file.
